


Halloween Night

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Complete, Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oneshot, Pre-Series, Robin - Freeform, Weechesters, homemade costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to give Sam a great Halloween, even if it involves disobeying John's orders about not leaving the motel room. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for superwholockthecomic's fanwork friday thingy on tumblr

"Dean, what are we doin' here?" Six-year-old Sam whined. "Dad said not to leave the room 'cept for school."

Ten-year-old Dean rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the Halloween supply store.  He didn't have much money, but he had enough to buy the most basic costume he could for Sammy...or at least try to.

"Chill, Sammy," Dean said, holding onto his brother's hand and pulling him into the store. "We're just here to get costumes."

"Are we goin' trick-or-treatin' this year?"

Dean smiled.  Their motel was close enough to the town center and the surrounding suburb that they could easily walk to some of the houses. "You betcha, Sammy."

Sam smiled and started pulling Dean to look at the costumes on display. "What are you gonna be, Dean?"

"I'm Batman.  I keep telling you this."

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You _can't_ be Batman.  Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"That could be my cover."

"Right, whatever, Dean.  I wanna be Superman, then," Sam said and pointed to the costume.  Dean looked at the price and frowned.  All of these were too expensive for the small amount of pocket change he had.

"You can't be Superman; you're too short." Sammy pouted.  Dean tugged his baby brother to look at masks.  Maybe he could find a cheap mask and use some old clothes as costume parts.  That could work.  Dean pulled off two black masks from the rack and one cape for Sammy. "Come on, shorty, we have to get going."

"But I didn't get a costume!"

"We're gonna make our own, Sammy.  That way I can be Batman and you can be Robin."

Sam scrunched his face up. "I don't wanna be Robin." Dean collected his bag of goodies and pulled Sam out the door.

"You're my partner in crime, Sammy."

"Batman and Robin don't _do_ crime, Dean."

"You know what I mean.  Come on, we only have a couple days before Halloween and we have to make the costumes _perfect_."

It was five o'clock on Halloween night and Dean was trying to get the black construction paper shaped like ears to stay attached to the mask.  He had on his faded Batman shirt and his darkest jeans.  An old t-shirt was tied around his neck as a cape.  At the bottom of the motel pillowcase slash candybag rested his shotgun, just in case.

Sam was pressing down on the yellow paper 'R' taped to his chest to make sure it didn't fall off.  He had on a red t-shirt over green pants.  Yellow construction paper also served as Sam's utility belt.  The cape was tied around his neck and the mask was pushed up on his forehead because it itched.

Dean pulled down Sam's mask to cover his face. "Gotta stay in character, Sammy.  Now, you remember the rules?  If I say run,"

"Run back here as fast as I can an' salt the door.  Call dad and don't open the door for anyone but you an' him.  I got it."

Dean ruffled his hair. "Good.  Let's go."

Dean led his brother over to the small cluster of houses.  There were other sets of parents out with their kids as well.  It was still fairly early, but Dean didn't want to be out at night, especially on Halloween.

It was getting close to six when they heard laughter.

"Nice costumes, dweebs," a voice called.  Dean turned around, hiding Sammy behind him.  He reached into his bag and gripped the gun. "Who are you supposed to be?  Batloser and Pigeon?"

Dean rolled his eyes and released the gun.  It was only the four bullies from their school.  They were in the year above Dean and always made fun of him and Sam for having shabby clothes.

"At least I don't look like a stuffed donut in my costume," Dean shot back.  The three bullies snickered at their leader's misfortune.

"Dean," Sam whispered, tugging on his sleeve.

"Hang on, Sammy.  We don't want to get candy with these freaks following us around."

"See, that's where you're wrong," the leader said. "We're gonna take all your candy.  And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Really?" Dean asked.

The four smiled and started coming towards the two.

"Mrs. Reynolds, how nice to see you again!" Dean said, looking behind the boys.  The middle one's eyes widened and he turned around, expecting to see his mom.  The other boys turned as well.

Dean snickered and ran off, clenching Sam's hand in one hand and the two bags of candy in the other.  He headed straight to the motel.  They had hit most of the houses, anyway.

"You freaking dweeb!"

Dean and Sammy laughed, coming to rest right inside the door.

"You're awesome, Dean," Sam said.

"I'm Batman, Sammy." Sam yawned. "You can have two pieces of candy and then time for bed." Sam smiled and pulled out two pieces of chocolate and stuffed them in his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and munched on a Twizzler.

"Brush your teeth, munchkin."

Sam pouted. "I'm not tired.  And I'm not short, either!  One day I'll be taller than you."

Dean smirked and ruffled Sam's hair. "We'll see about that.  Teeth.  Brush.  Go."

Sam brushed his teeth and climbed into bed, still wearing his Robin costume. "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Dean bit into another Twizzler and laid down next to his brother, Batman costume (minus the mask) still on.  The mask sat on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Okay, once upon a time, there were two brothers.  The older brother was a tall, dashing one named Dean, and the younger brother was a short, nerd named Sam."

"Hey!"

"You want me to tell this story or not?"

John Winchester walked into their motel room at two o'clock in the morning, trying to be silent as he crept into the room.  He smiled when he saw the sight of his two boys asleep in the center of the bed in homemade Batman and Robin costumes.  Two bags of candy were dumped at the end of the bed and there was a half-eaten Twizzler in Dean's hand.  He nodded in approval at the sight of the shotgun peaking out of one of the bags.

John ate the remaining half of the candy from Dean and sat heavily in the motel room chair.  Mary would've hated him for how he was raising their boys, but John was happy all the same because Dean was able to be a child, and not his little soldier, for one night.  He raised that boy right.


End file.
